Paul Walker
Jensen Ackles (also known as Kikaida) is the protagonist and eponymous character in the Android Kikaider series. Although Jensen is obviously a white American man, he can also speak fluent Japanese (since he lives in Japan to fight DARK). Jensen Jensen Ackles was an American android/human created by Dr. Komyoji, and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, for the purpose of defending the outside world from the evils of Professor Gill and the DARK organization. He is unlike other androids because Dr. Komyogi created him with a "Conscience Circuit". The Conscience Circuit allows Jensen to have a conscience, which allows him to discern good orders from bad ones and was supposed to keep him from being controlled by Professor Gill. However, the Conscience Circuit was left incomplete and originally made Jensen feel torment from Gill's flute. Jensen, however, is capable of resisting Gill's flute playing by transforming into his Kikaider persona, and later matured to the point where even in his human form, resisted the flute when its power was increased by one thousand times. Jensen also owns a guitar that he always plays to announce his presence. His trademark guitar also has the blueprints for the Conscience Circuit hidden inside. Personality Jensen is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Jensen is very mature despite his young age at the time the series started. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, Jensen nonetheless forgives them if they`re truly sorry for what they have done. Jensen also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. Due to being cybernetic in nature, Jensen seemingly had some self-loathing at first, and refused to complete his Conscience Circuit so he could act more like a human. This is somewhat ironic, as Jensen showed himself to be much more human compared to those that have no compassion for others, these people being physically human. While having to fight DARK`s minions, Jensen seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. This is because he realizes that they are merely pawns for the the true evil that controls them. He also cried when his unfortunate brother Gold Wolf died a tragic death, showing how much he can care for others. This compassion is one of the key parts to Jensen's personality. Despite having a few problems in the past, Jensen optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. This is noteworthy as he seemed to finally accept himself for who he is as well as became more than his programming. Transformation Jensen transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Immediately afterwards, Jensen raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Jensen as he changes into his battle form. History A hero that Dr. Komyoji created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK, Jensen first appeared in front of their members when they attacked a dam. Easily fighting off the Android Men, Jensen transformed into his battle form to fight Grey Rhino King, the first Destructoid to appear in the series. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Jensen went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Jensen was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Jensen to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Jensen and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr.Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Abilities and Arsenal Excelling at combat and multiple other things, Jensen is without a doubt a very advanced robot. Even in his human form, Jensen has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off some Destructoids and slightly have the upper edge against Saburo in human form, who used his knife in their battle Kikaida is Jensen's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). In this form, Jensen is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. *'Sidemachine:' Jensen's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jensen is able to control it through remote control. *'Air Craft:' Kikaida has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. * Suction Powers: '''Jensen can easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. * '''Radar Detector: '''A radar that Jensen can use while in human form which allows him to pinpoint a person's location. * '''Arm Buzz Saw: '''A saw on Jensen's arm that he can use while in human form. * '''Analysis Circuit: A circuit inside Jensen that allows him to understand any type of substance as well as allows him to modify medicine. Attacks *'Denji End|Denji Endo:' Kikaida's signature attack. An electromagnetically-charged cross karate chop which can cleave robots apart and fry their circuitry. *'Double Chop|Daburu Choppu:' Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. *'Giant Swing Throw|Dai Sharin Nage:' Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. *'Spinning Attack:' Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. *'Kikaider Log Spin:' Kikaida grabs a log then uses it to deflect projectile weapons such as shurikens. *'Super Clean:' A water based move. Kikaida gets inside the water then spins around cleansing it. *'Red Beam:' A beam that shoots out of Kikaida`s eyes which shows if or not the target is in a disguise. *'Feather Return:' A move in which Kikaida returns a barrage of weapons back onto the opponent. *'Ultra Kick:' A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. *'Kikaider Spark:' Perhaps his most powerful attack, Kikaida crosses his hands and shoots a strong beam of light from both his hands onto his opponent. *'Ginga Hurricane:' Another powerful move where Kikaida flies and spins around his opponent, while proceeding to attack said opponent. *'KIkaider Throw:' A more powerful throw move than the Giant Swing Move where Kikaida slams the opponent on the ground. *'Escape Screw:' Kikaida musters his strength then breaks whatever is keeping him binded. *'Repair Ability:' An automatic self repair ability. Episodes The Terrifying Gray Rhino King is a Messenger of Hell (1st Episode) TBA The Mysterious Green Mantis is a Homicidal Fiend (2nd Episode) TBA The Accursed Orange Ant's Deadly Challenge (3rd Episode) TBA The Evil Blue Buffalo Sets a Trap (4th Episode) TBA Yellow Jaguar's Demonic Hands Draw Near (5th Episode) TBA Black Horse Waits in the Execution Zone (6th Episode) TBA Monster Blues Kong's Great Rage (7th Episode) TBA Carmine Spider Laughs Eerily (8th Episode) TBA Agonizing Death! Calamity Bird Red Condor (9th Episode) TBA Scorpion Brown's Maddened by the Human Bombs (10th Episode) TBA Gold Wolf Howls in Hell (11th Episode) TBA The Cruel Witch Silver Cat (12th Episode) TBA Pink Tiger Attacks the Amusement Park (13th Episode) TBA Great Devil Silver Tortoise Summons 3 Monsters (14th Episode) TBA The Shadow of the Golden Bat's Curse (15th Episode) TBA The Woman Crimson Jellyfish Calls to the River Styx (16th Episode) TBA Red Hornet's Terrifying Prisoner Plan (17th Episode) TBA Black Chameleon's Phantom Heist Strategy (18th Episode) TBA The Grim Reaper Beast Horseshoe Crab Rouge Appears! (19th Episode) TBA The Ruthless Green Waterbug's Poison Plan!! (20th Episode) TBA Brutality! Purple Rat's Poison Fangs (21st Episode) TBA White Sawshark's 12-Hour Nightmare (22nd Episode) TBA The Three Yellow Antlion Siblings Meeting! (23rd Episode) TBA Devilish Woman?? Pink Armadillo (24th Episode) TBA